1. Field
Example embodiments relate to apparatuses and/or methods for recognizing a gait motion, and more particularly, to apparatuses and/or methods for recognizing a gait motion based on biometric data of a user sensed by, for example, a walking assistance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human walking is performed using different operating mechanisms of hip joints for level walking, walking in an upward inclined direction, for example, walking up stairs, and walking in a downward inclined direction, for example, walking down stairs.
When a walking assistance apparatus is unable to recognize a gait motion of a user during assisting walking of the user, the walking assistance apparatus may assist walking by, for example, collectively generating an oscillator-based pattern for each gait motion. However, such a walking assistance apparatus may not provide a walking assistance.
Thus, when human walking is to be assisted by, for example, a walking assistance apparatus, it is desired to recognize a gait motion of a user. The walking assistance apparatus may operate differently, using operating mechanisms, with respect to recognized gait motions, respectively, thereby providing an optimized walking assistance.